


Fraintendimenti

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [23]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantico, Shoujo-ai, Slice of Life, Vergine, Writober, Writober 2020, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Shuuya e Mamoru erano intenti a scambiarsi effusioni amorose, stesi sul letto del biondo e stretti uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Spesso si erano ritrovati a un passo dal finire a letto insieme, a fare l'amore, ma l'imbarazzo e il fatto che stessero insieme da non più di due mesi li aveva sempre bloccati. Shuuya rimase fermo, lo sguardo fisso sul viso arrossato di Mamoru, mentre una domanda prese a formarsi nella sua mente.«Mamoru, sei vergine?»
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Fraintendimenti

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Vergine_

#  _** Day 23 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Vergine_  
 **Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven_  
 **Rating** : _Giallo_  
  


  
Shuuya e Mamoru erano intenti a scambiarsi effusioni amorose, stesi sul letto del biondo e stretti uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Da adolescenti quali erano - e quindi alle prese con gli ormoni impazziti di un qualsiasi diciassettenne -, non sapevano ancora bene cosa fare per passare al passo successivo, quello che avrebbe portato la loro relazione su di un altro livello.

Spesso si erano ritrovati a un passo dal finire a letto insieme, a fare l'amore, ma l'imbarazzo e il fatto che stessero insieme da non più di due mesi li aveva sempre bloccati. Non che avessero fretta, ma spesso capitava che la passione li infiammasse rendendoli desiderosi di conoscersi meglio e sotto un aspetto un po' più intimo.

«A-aspetta.» Disse Mamoru quando avvertì le mani di Shuuya infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta con l'intento di sfilarla via.

Il biondo si bloccò immediatamente, timoroso di aver fatto qualcosa di troppo avventato. Per lui non era la prima volta, aveva già avuto alcune piccole esperienze, ma non sapeva ancora se la cosa valesse anche per l'altro ragazzo. Non avevano mai tirato fuori l'argomento, durante quei due mesi, e non perché non fosse qualcosa di importante di cui parlare, ma perché non si era mai presentata l'occasione per farlo. E poi erano praticamente passati dal semplice bacio sulle labbra al rotolarsi sul letto in un battito di ciglia.

Shuuya rimase fermo, lo sguardo fisso sul viso arrossato di Mamoru, mentre una domanda prese a formarsi nella sua mente. Se volevano andare avanti, era giunto il momento di parlare delle proprie esperienze sessuali. Doveva sapere se andarci piano perché per il suo ragazzo era la prima volta o se poteva lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di più spinto già da subito.

«Mamoru, _sei vergine_?» Gli chiese così, senza troppi giri di parole.

Il castano lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, confuso da quella domanda improvvisa.

«No, sono _leone_. Credevo lo sapessi già.» Rispose candidamente, con l'ingenuità più grande e profonda del mondo.

Shuuya sgranò gli occhi di fronte a quella risposta per poi ritrovarsi a trattenere le risate per non risultare irrispettoso nei confronti del suo ragazzo. Intenerito da quella risposta e dall'espressione confusa che ancora l'altro aveva sul viso, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e lo strinse forte in un abbraccio. Non aveva bisogno di ulteriori conferme: Mamoru era vergine, non aveva mai avuto esperienze sessuali di alcun genere. Sarebbe stato lui il primo e non serviva avere fretta. L'avrebbero fatto quando il castano si fosse sentito pronto davvero e Shuuya promise a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che quel momento restasse per sempre impresso nel cuore e nella mente del suo Mamoru.

  
  


**Parole** : _446_


End file.
